


this is what nightmares are made of

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Bad Fic, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green, Ghetsis and N have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what nightmares are made of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an anon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+anon+on+tumblr).



"I hate you both," N declared.

"Ignore the freak, he doesn’t have a human heart," Ghetsis commanded Green.

"Old man, don’t tell me what to do."

They all glared at each other intently before falling into a pile of totes hot kisses and yaoi teehee. They frotted and butted and bjed and yaoi for all night.

"I still hate you both," N declared.

Ghetsis and Green both punched him.

"Aww, old man, that was hella romantic," Green said.

"If you looked like me, I could be capable of loving you," Ghetsis replied.

"Just here for the sex, calm down."

Ghetsis and N both cried like father and son should.


End file.
